


The Angel Of The Skeleton

by WickedTimes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dont kink shame me, More lewid tags to come, Multi, Not Really Incest, Nothing major with happen until reader hits puberty, Oral, Piss Fetish, Sick daddy fetish, Slight Pedophilia, This story is just one big Daddy Kink, Timeskips, Underage Sex, Young!Reader, dad!Sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedTimes/pseuds/WickedTimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well when i grow up, im gonna marry you daddy!"<br/>Set place in universe where sans takes you in and raises you as his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Angel

"Get back here ya little dirty rat!" Yelled some thugs who were chasing you. You had been barely six when it happened. Your arm was hurt from escaping them. Nothing major though it did feel dislocated. You had no idea why they wanted you.You had nothing for them to take. It had all started when one of those thugs had ask you where your mother is, and if you were there alone. You didn't give him an answer. 

Your mother had died of some disease, which however you couldn't remember, about a few weeks  ago. You'd been wandering the streets since. Weak from malnutrition, you weren't gonna last much longer if you didn't find food. You'd gotten by eating discarded food you'd find in bins and meals given to you. But you knew that had been risky. If anyone knew your situation they would take you back. Back to that horrid orphanage.

You ran as fast as you could, then his companions blocked your way. The man grabbed your arm,  _ hard _ . You screamed for the first time in weeks; a blood curdling cry that fell upon deaf ears. The man moved to cover your mouth with his hand. When he did you bit him until you tasted blood and ran. You ran into something...soft.

Terrified you cling onto this authority figure burying your face into the soft material begging them to call someone and make them go away. There's a slight pause before the person finally speaks. "Make them go away huh?" You feel a thin hand carse your dirtied hair. You dare not to look at the person.

"Yeah i can do that for ya kiddo" You hear the footsteps of those hugs near the both of you. "You stay outta this ya monster freak!" You slowly start to lift you head but they shove your face in their jacket. "Ya uh..might not wanna peek at this sweetheart." What remains of your sight is filled by a blue light,there's a slight humming sound, followed by a sickening crunch with every three flickers. 

"Can i open my eyes now.." You says meekly. They cover your eyes with their jacket sleeve. "Nah not yet." You hear a snapping sound followed by another buzzing hum. There's a moment before he speaks again. "You can look now." 

Your vision is hazed as you look towards the spot where the thugs had been. "Gone..." You sighed. Then you look towards your savior. 

A skeleton... one of the monsters. To his surprise you weren't scared, but you smiled.

"Thank you.." You breathed before collapsing in his arms.


	2. Broken wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up in a safe and warm place.

Sans held your small frame close to his body. You were weak, small and drained of any child like energy. How limp you were in his arms wasn't reassuring. He needed to get you home right now.

Of course right now meant having to take one of his trusted shortcuts. He held you to his chest tightly before snapping his fingers. As he walked through to void to the living room he felt your stir. A good sign yes, but dropping you meant he'd lose forever in there.

Fortunately you weren't that heavy, therefore he only tightened his hold on you. When he got in the living room he gently placed you on the couch. You stirred and curled up in a ball trying to generate some warmth. Sans peeled off his jacket and wrapped it carefully around you. 

What was he gonna do with you... 

He didn't even know where you came from. You looked thin, dirtied and lost. Certainly your home hadn't been a kind one. 

He brushed your hair to the side to see your tired face. Tears from earlier had dried on your cheeks. He would need feed you something to eat for when you woke up and Papyrus's left over spaghetti was a no. He decided on a simple bowl of oatmeal, something that's light and easy for you too swallow. 

He sets the bowl on the table, then sits down next to your head. He really did hope you'd wake up soon. 

Sans watched as you squirmed closer to him holding on and resting your head on his lap. You stayed like for awhile, and Sans never dared to move. He was beginning to dose off with you, that is until he saw those pretty wide eyes of yours just staring up at him. 

\-------- 

You had woken up around 15 minutes ago expecting to be back in the orphanage or back on the street. You didn't quite know how to take this. 

"Hey there sleepy bones." The skeleton smiled. He slowly helps you sit up. 

"Ya gave me quite the scare back there." You see the white bowl on the table. He brings the bowl to you with a spoon. 

"It's uh..still warm if ya want it." You haven't had any real food in a couple of days so you don't hesitate to reach out for the spoon. 

"ngh!" You gasped in pain as you moved your arm. The skeleton eyed you with concern. 

"You alright kid?" He rubbed and inspected your arm.

"Hurts..." You whimpered more disappointed about eating than your arm.

"Come on then." He placed the bowl on one knee motioning you to sit on the other.

"Can't have ya going hungry, so I'll just have to feed it to ya." He spoons a little oatmeal holding it to your lips. You open your mouth ate every drop on the spoon. 

"There ya go sweety" He rubbed your hair affectionately. It felt nice. After eating a few more biting you start to feel full.

"Just one more for me kiddo, and you'll be done" You nod and clean off the whole spoon. 

"You did great!" He moved to take the bowl away to sink. "T-thank you..um" You fumble with the jacket on around you. 

"What is your name?" You asked him. He gave you a playful look.

"Hmmm..dunno what do you think my name is kiddo?" You frowned. 

"I don't know! That's why I asked you!" He smirks. 

"Fair enough I'll give ya the first letter...you do know your alphabet right?" 

" Duh!" 

"Alright the first letter is 'S' " You thought for a minute. What skeleton names started with S"

"Silly bones." You weren't even being serious there. 

"Real silly, try again kid." You thought again. "Sam?" That seemed like a good name. "Close" 

"Samsung?" He shoke his head. "Ya want another letter?" 

"Yes please" You said defeated. 

" 'A' " 

"I thought you said it wasn't Sam!"

"It's not, I promise."

"Saturday?" The skeleton snickered. 

"You wish, next letter 'N'"

You air spelled the letters and then gasped. "Santa!!" He grinned.

"Not before the month of December." "Sandy?" 

"Thats actually one of my nicknames" "Really?!" 

"Nope" 

"Aw man.." 

"You get one more." 

You thought hard on it until you remember you were wearing the skeleton's jacket. Do skeletons have wallets? There was only one way to find out.

You reached you hand inside one of his pockets and found it. It said 'If lost please return to Sans Snowdin.' You held it out to him. 

"Would this belong to you Sans?" You said grinning. 

"How do ya know that's my wallet?" He says taking it from you. 

"It was in your jacket."

"Touche, what's yours." 

You sink into the warm jacket. 

"I'm ____"

"____?" He questions to make sure he pronounced it right. You nod.

"Well, ____ it's nice to met ya, I'm Sans, Sans the skeleton." He extends his hand out to you. You reach for it but draw back in pain. "Ah right...your arm." You suddenly feel scared.

"You're not gonna take me to the hospital are you are you?" 

\--------

That had originally been his first thought, but to not wanting to go get fixed up meant you were running or hiding from something.

He thought on it and realized a way to treat your arm. 

"Course not lil bit, I'm gonna get my friend to come over and patch cha up."

You looked somewhat relieved buts Sans wasn't fully convinced .

"They've got a kid you can play with too." Your eyes lit up and you smiled. 

 

Sans silently swore he'd do anything to keep that smile.


	3. Out of this house!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some filler, sorry it's short.

"Hey Tori it's Sans" He trapped the phone between his skull and his shoulder.  
You watch patiently on the couch.  
"I need you to do me a favor."  
He faded into another part of the house.   
He must have not wanted you listening in on the conversation.   
He had left you with an ice pack for your arm and a book to keep yourself occupied.   
You told him you could read a little when he asked you.   
'Monster reproduction and anatomy'   
That seemed interesting.   
Oh and it had some pictures too!  
\- ----------  
"Like I was saying, I found this human girl younger than frisk maybe getting chased by some thugs."  
Sans leaned against the fridge.  
"Is she alright?" Toriel's motherly nature practically radiated from the phone.   
"Tibia honest I'm not quite sure, I'm mean I fed her and everything but she looks like she's had it rough for awhile."   
He thought of the way you held onto him.  
"But besides that her arm is hurt, it's one of the only things I can't fix."   
"And you want me to heal her for you?"  
San had begun to pace the room.  
"If ya can please.., and bring Frisk too."  
"Frisk is doing their math homework tonight."   
"Help me Sans!" Frisk called from the background.  
"Don't worry bud we'll come to you"  
He grins when he hears the grade schooler cheer.  
"Sans!, Frisk cannot have any distractions right now!"  
"Precisely why I'm going to give them a helping hand."  
"No you are not!"  
"What was that Tori? See you in a few minutes, alrighty sounds good!"   
Sans hung up the phone before she could respond.  
He walked back into the living room seeing you completely enveloped in the book he gave you.   
"Hey Sans??" You were stuck on a particular word.  
"Yeah babydoll?"  
You stared a bit more at the page.  
"What does ejaculation mean?"   
His eye sockets went wide in horror.  
"Oh! Nevermind I'll just use the glossary."  
He peers over the your shoulder reads the heading.   
'Skeletal Ejaculation'  
"Let me see the book ____?"  
He asked with a nervous grin.   
You hand him the book and he goes up stairs.   
He threw it in the trash tornado and shouted.  
"OUT OF THIS HOUSE"   
Sans felt like a hypocrite that day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get acquainted with Toriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really apologize for the lack of updates. Real life gets in the way much more than I'd like it to.  
> Without fither ado please, enjoy!

Sans walked back down stairs with his skull blue from embrassment.  
"magical flush- a physiologic reaction involving dilation of the magic vessels near the surface of the flesh, scales or bone causing the monster's face to be the color of their magic."  
"____, stop it.."  
"Stop what?" You giggled.  
"Stop...being so smart." he smiled warmly.  
Your heart felt happy..when  
you talked to sans, the same kind of warmth you felt when you were with your mother.  
'Stop being so smart', she would tell you as you helped her out when she had grown sickly.  
Sans noticed your sad expression.  
He wasnt gonna make you talk about anything if you werent ready.  
But he knew something was eating you for sure.  
"____?"  
You're pulled out of your thoughts to meet san's worrying eye sockets.  
"Mmm?"  
"We're gonna go see someone to make your arm better."  
"Dont wanna.." You roll over on your side.  
"Maybe when we come back i'll tell ya what ejaculation means..."  
You roll back over facing him.  
"Promise?"  
He rubs the back of his skull.  
"Promise."  
You say sternly.  
"Cross ma heart"  
"You dont have one silly bones"  
"Did ya learn that one from the book too?"  
You tugged on his shirt with your left arm.  
"Pleeeeease!"  
Sans looked uncomfortable with this topic...which is why you needs answers!!!  
"If you do, I'll - I'll...give you you're jacket back!" You hugged the blue jacket to yourself. Your plan was ingenious.  
"Well...I do miss my jacket, how could I say no to that method of ransom?"  
Sans mocked defeat.  
"Unlessss...I just scooped ya up!" You squealed and giggled as he snatched you off the couch in a jacket bundle.  
"And took you and my jacket!" He ran around to room with you in his arms.  
"Faster!!" You shouted.  
Sans came to a stop.  
"You've made me do almost the required amount of exercise for a day babydoll, I won't be able live this down."  
"I won't tell anyone"  
"Thats good, because I'll have to start being 3x as lazy tomorrow to make up for this"  
He chuckled.  
"Ready to go kid?"  
You seemed confused.  
"Aren't you gonna put me down?"  
You asked.  
You had been asleep when he cared to the living room .  
"Nah, in fact I'm gonna need ya to hold on tight to me, you understand?"  
\- ----  
You nod and hold on tightly wrapping your arms around his neck.  
"Here we go." He grunted as you both flickered out of existence one minute then back the next.  
You find yourself a little bit dizzy as you try to take in your surroundings.  
"Yeah..takes a little getting used to."  
"Sans you're finally here!" Frisk cheers abandoning their math homework..  
Sans gently sets you down, only to have Frisk head butt him in the stomach playfully.  
Sans pushes them away by their head as they try to land a hit on him.  
"Wrestle me ya big goof!" Frisk lunges on Sans and they both fall on the couch.  
Sans basically just sat on frisk until they started to give in.  
"Is this really how it ends frisk? Squashed to death by a skele-ton."  
You hear the soft foot steps from the hallway.  
"Sans I'm surprised by you!"  
You see a tall massive goat woman wearing pair of reading glasses; she had the most beautiful pair of ruby red eyes.  
"I thought you could do weigh better." She snickers.  
Sans gets off frisk and gives her one of his signature lazy smiles.  
"Nah, Tori I'm pound to come up with a better one just weight and see"  
Toriel opens her mouth to say something but sighs in defeat.  
"You win skeleton; now have you come into my home distracting me and harassing my child?"  
You're standing just behind San's leg as he motions you to come out.  
You just hide more.  
"____?"  
He smiles at you warmly at you.  
"Don't cha know how to met a new pal?"  
Toriel extends her hand out for you.  
"Go ahead an shake her hand ____."  
Frisk hops up from the couch.  
"Dont do it it's a trap!"  
You are filled with confliction.  
"Nonsense my child! I am merely just trying to greet you! I am Toriel, Frisk's mother and caretaker!"  
San's grin is cheekier than usual..  
You pay him no mind and shake her hand with your good arm.  
PFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTT...  
"......."  
Upon hearing the sound Sans and Toriel burst out laughing, and Frisk gives themselve a loud face palm.  
"How's that for a wind breaker am I right!"  
He snorted.  
How could you not have noticed that woopi cushion there?  
"Hi, Mrs.Toriel I'm, ____."  
You say in between giggles.  
"____? Why that's a wonderful name."  
"Thank you"  
She crouched down to you.  
"It's come to my understanding that your dominant arm is hurt?"  
You nodded.  
"May I take a look at it, dear?"  
Shyly you hold out your arm for her to inspect.  
She carefully places her hands on your upper arm.  
" excuse me ma'am,.....this won't hurt or anything will it?"  
"Well maybe a small.... "tingle" if you will."  
Her magic surrounds your arm within seconds.  
Toriel was right,there indeed was a tingling sensation.  
But as quick as it came the magic diminished.  
"There now"  
Toriel smiled at her work.  
"Does it feel better now, ____?"  
Sans asked in concern.  
You moved you arm around to stretch it.  
It feel better than it did before!  
"Thank you Toriel!"  
You ran up to her before giving Toriel a big hug.  
"You're welcome my child" She chuckled hugging you back.  
You walk over to san motioning him to lean down.  
He gives you his ear hole and you cup your hands around it and whispered .  
'And thank you for saving me Sans'  
You peck him on the cheekbone.  
You see the affects of 'Magical Flush" on his face.  
"Well im just glad yer better now "  
He started to ruffle your hair but instead ended up tucking a lock of it behind your ear.  
"Sans maybe I speak with you for a moment?"  
Toriel asked.  
"Sure"  
"I'll only borrow him for a minute ____, would you be a dear and make sure Frisk does their homework?"  
You simply nod and walk over to Frisk's desk.  
Sans and Toriel disappear into another part of the house.  
Too talk about you probably.  
Ah well the least you could do was stare intensely at this kid for a few minutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any spelling errors I will probably get to them later

**Author's Note:**

> Please if possible let me know of any scenarios youd like to see. Any kinks too!  
> Come on now dont be shy!


End file.
